Cómo conquistar a tu dragón - Dramione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Hermione envía cartas a su mejor amigo pidiéndole consejos para conquistar a su dragón. Charlie Weasley está al borde del colapso cuando su aprendiz parece estar enamorada de él, por lo que le escribe cartas a su mejor amiga para contarle sus peripecias.
1. Carta 1

**Rumanía, 22 de enero del año 2000**

Querida Hermione Granger:

Te escribo estas líneas para contarte de mis peripecias desde la llegada de tu amiga Daphne Malfoy. Además de que eres la única a quien puedo recurrir por estos motivos en los que soy un tanto novato. El romance, si bien soy experto en otras cosas más físicas que ya debes intuir, en lo que se refiere a establecer una relación más social no se me da del todo bien.

Si bien años atrás tuve conocimiento de la atracción de Daphne por mí; esta vez doy por sentado que quiere volverme loco con sus ideas. Mira que querer crear un salón de belleza para dragones, es una locura el siquiera creer que puede limarle las uñas sin salir lastimada. Se le da bien la crianza y cuidado de los Dragones, no voy a negarlo.

Suele pasar demasiado tiempo junto a mí, casi no consigo quitármela de encima, para dificultar aún más las cosas, mis superiores me la han asignado como mi aprendiz. A veces mientras redactamos los informes la he sorprendido viéndome y otras con un boceto de mi rostro en su "informe".

Hace una semana atrás terminé haciendo de su sanador; la atacó un dragón, me hice cargo de la herida que ahora es una brillante cicatriz que reposa en su vientre, al principio el hecho de tocarla fue incomodo, pero por su seguridad y bienestar tuve que desvestirla para curarla. Sí, ha sido vergonzoso más para ella. Por otra parte, creo que empieza a gustarme su espontaneidad y alegría con la que se desenvuelve, puede ser irónica y sarcástica, más por dentro es como dulce.

Para finalizar, creo que estoy a un paso de convertirme en un asaltacunas como Remus Lupin, pero en mi caso solo le llevo ocho años a Daphne. Sabes tú, que mi intención no es el matrimonio y menos el tener hijos, con tener sobrinos me conformo; parece que me adelanto a los hechos, más estoy en medio del pánico porque no deja de acosarme.

Escríbeme y cuéntame cómo te va.

Recibe un abrazo de tu amigo Charles Weasley (Charlie).


	2. Carta 2

**Londres, 25 de enero del año 2000**

Querido Charlie:

He leído tu carta apenas la lechuza la dejó sobre mi escritorio, debiste avisar que picotea, casi me ha dejado sin un dedo.

Vaya, no creí que me escribieras tan pronto. Daphne ha sido una buena amiga mía, es claro que sabes que te echó el ojo desde el torneo de los tres magos, pero ya mucho antes estuvo recibiendo clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por lo que no sorprendió a nadie su decisión de convertirse en Dragonolista, solo a su hermano mellizo; Draco Malfoy, que sin duda puso el grito en el cielo al saber que iría a Rumanía.

Por lo que me has escrito, concluyo que te sientes atraído por ella, creo que deberías ir con calma, no te vayas por lo físico que en Rumanía no hay pociones anticonceptivas y tú no quieres dejar a Norberta por Daphne ¿o sí? Mi consejo es este: Conócela más, entérate cosas sobre ella, cosas simples como su color favorito o sobre cómo se le ocurrió la idea del salón de belleza. Sé más social con preguntas simples y deja esa fachada de chico malo, que ambos sabemos que eres muy tímido para entablar una conversación con las mujeres. Si para hablarme tuviste que estar borracho en el matrimonio de Bill y eso que tuve que llevarte a vomitar a un retrete.

¿Qué te vas a convertir en un asaltacunas como Remus Lupin? Ta lvez. Mi ex profesor le lleva 13 años a Tonks y ahora tienen un hermoso bebé de dos años, deberías tomar vacaciones para conocer al pequeño Teddy, es todo un amor y yo soy su madrina, por supuesto que Harry es el padrino, le arrebató el lugar a su papá. Debiste ver la cara del señor James cuando ocurrió.

¿Cómo me va? Pues hasta la mier... Draco Malfoy, está más exigente cada día. En un solo día me ha preguntado mil veces si he terminado mi parte del informe que nos ha asignado Kingsley, pero no pregunta por mí, me ve como un hombre más. Y no, no me he vestido como uno, uso las faldas, blusas y tacones que me recomendaste, hasta algo de maquillaje, sin embargo, no me nota.

Lo he invitado a salir, mas me rechaza con la excusa de que hay trabajo que hacer y cuando por fin me acepta la invitación, Kingsley nos da más trabajo. Odio mi situación, a este paso tendré que tatuarme en la frente que me gusta, porque por muchas señales que le envío no se da por enterado o me ignora intencionalmente. No tengo idea de cómo conquistarlo, por lo general es a mí a quien intentan enamorar.

Si tienes algún consejo no dudes en escribirme pronto.

Te envía un zape, tu mejor amiga._ Hermione G_


	3. Carta 3

**Rumanía, 31 de enero del año 2000.**

Querida Hermione Granger:

No sabía que la lechuza picoteaba, pero supongo que lo hizo debido al hambre, seguro confundió tu dedo con comida.

Sí, me gusta Daphne y a la vez me asusta esto, es difícil vivir en Rumanía siendo soltero, ahora imagínate si llego a enamorarme profundamente ¿puede haber algo más doloroso que ver a tu pareja herida por no saber protegerse adecuadamente de un dragón? Supongo que puedo seguir tu sabio consejo, pero prefiero mantener la distancia. Y no es por tímido como dices. Estos días Daphne se ha mantenido quieta, ya no está tan melosa como antes, parece que está tratando de ser amiga mía o se ha dado cuenta de que me está incomodando un poco.

Supongo que para medio año puedo pedir vacaciones, pero si no se da, estaré en navidad por Londres. Ya sé que tengo una sobrina en camino y es mejor llegar a conocerla, le llevaré muchos regalos.

Voy a admitir que me pasé de idiota al bromear con tu manera de vestir, no deberías haberme hecho caso, debes vestir como a ti te guste, tal vez sea por ello que Malfoy no te mira como antes, debes ser tú misma; la señorita estudiosa e inteligente que disfruta la lectura de un buen libro envuelta en el pijama de su abuela, que estar de fiesta en algún pub.

Y si aun así Malfoy no te nota, no te valora es mejor que mires a otro lado. Escribiendo esto último se me ocurre que puede preferir cortejar a ser cortejado ¿si pruebas con dejar de invitarlo a salir? ¿Si pruebas con dejar de pensar en él y más en ti? Después de todo querida amiga, aun tienes 19 años no te desesperes, ¿puedes casarte a los treinta años y tener hijos a los treinta y cinco? Todo ocurrirá cuando sea tu tiempo.

No te excedas en el trabajo que nos bueno para la salud, busca la manera de ordenarte y poner en su lugar a Malfoy, que tú no eres su secretaría. Por mucho que trabajen juntos eso no le da derecho a explotarte, a menos que esté tratando de que lo abofetees por el estrés. Aunque con lo raro que es ese Dragón tuyo, es probable que busque esa dura caricia.

Recibe un abrazo de tu amigo Charlie.


	4. Carta 4

**Londres, 08 de febrero del año 2000**

Querido Charlie:

Lamento la demora, hubo un par de juicios a los que asistir y apenas he tenido tiempo de abrir tu carta. Tu lechuza ha sido mi inquilina, ya no picotea. La engordé para que no estuviera de hambrienta.

Comprendo tus emociones, no es fácil aceptar que te gusta alguien. En mi caso tardé tres años en reconocer que Malfoy me gustaba tanto como leer un buen libro. Sí, creo que debes hacer lo que te haga sentir cómodo; si es mantener la distancia, tienes mi completo apoyo.

Suena loco, pero las faldas y tacones son lo más adecuado para trabajar en el ministerio. Aunque voy a confesar después de que te escribí corrí a comprar pantalones de sastre. No me gusta mostrar las piernas en invierno. Durante estos días he estado tan ocupada que ni siquiera me he tomado la molestia de arreglarme el cabello, me lo he dejado al natural, cuando al fin salí de mi burbuja de trabajo, noté que fui el centro de atención.

Lo sé, primero debo amarme a mí, y luego al resto. Respecto a la bofetada a Draco, llegué a hacerlo cuando estuvo presionando mucho. Casi me da un ataque de pánico al notar que Kingsley nos vio. Ya me veía despedida, pero inesperadamente Draco me salvó al decir que se lo merecía. Así que el ministro lo dejó pasar. ¡Enhorabuena!

Esta vez Malfoy fue quien me invitó a salir, pero tuve que rechazarlo, no porque se lo merecía, sino debido a que prioricé mi descanso y estabilidad emocional. Ahora estoy evaluando mi comportamiento respecto a los impulsos y el enojo, se me pasó la mano al golpear a Draco, lo vi en estos últimos días con la mejilla inflamada. Me siento tan mal, a veces siento que mi ira sale como un volcán en erupción, daño al que esté más cerca.

A veces creo que espero mucho de mí y olvido que soy una humana que puede cometer errores, me exijo tanto que a veces olvido descansar y que no todo puede ser perfecto. Así que a modo de disculpa invité a Malfoy a cenar, para cuando tengas esta carta entre tus manos es probable que ya haya ocurrido.

Gracias por tu ayuda y consejos. _Hermione G._


	5. Carta 5

**Rumanía, 10 de febrero del año 2000.**

Querida Hermione, niña traviesa:

Te puedo asegurar que engordaste a mi lechuza hasta el punto de que casi no puede volar, si hubiera un gimnasio para lechuzas sería la primera clienta.

Hermione eres preciosa, una maravillosa e inteligente mujer, por lo que siempre los caballeros giraran a verte, ¿qué puedo decir uses? lo que uses muchos van a tratar de tener tu atención. No me cansaré de decirlo si no fuera por ti, Harry y mi hermano hubieran muerto hace mucho, tu inteligencia y lógica te hacen una mujer poderosa. Todo quien te conoce queda encantado contigo.

¿Abofeteaste a Draco Malfoy, otra vez? Si que tienes agallas para hacerlo, no te asustes por no poder controlar los impulsos, puedes acudir a los ejercicios de respiración cuando notes que estás demasiado irritada, no eres un dragón que echa fuego.

¡Bien hecho! Priorízate. Como siempre digo "nadie ha venido a complacer a nadie, tú eres tú y yo soy yo". Espera... ¿Qué acabo de leer? ¿Invitaste a Malfoy a cenar a modo de disculpa? Necesito saber qué ocurrió. Necesito detalles y si pudieron dominar la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes.

Por cierto, eso de alejarme no me funcionó... Me he rendido a los encantos de Daphne, me gusta que sea mi aprendiz, me gusta verla reír y sus fechorías me emocionan. ¡Joder! ¡Soy un asaltacunas!

Necesito detalles. Tu chismoso amigo, Charlie.

* * *

¡Gracias **Sally ** por leer y comentar!


	6. Carta 6

**Londres, 14 de febrero del año 2000**

Querido Charlie:

¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Gracias por tan hermosas palabras, me sacas una sonrisa. Tú también eres un excelente hombre, un caballero tímido al hablar de amor.

Lo abofeteé, sí que lo hice. Tiene una mejilla dura, terminé con la mano dolorida un par de horas. Pero desde entonces suelta sonrisitas bobas cada vez que me ve, creo que con él aplica el dicho: "Más me pegas, más te quiero".

Oh sí, la cena. Draco llegó puntual con un libro; fue un acto tan romántico. Era el libro de primera edición autografiada de "100 historias de magia y una bruja enamorada". Sí, antes que flores o dulces prefiero libros. Es la única manera con la que puedo caer rendida ante un hombre y al parecer él lo intuyó.

Continuando con el relato, serví la comida, reímos mucho a la vez que comentábamos los acontecimientos del mundo mágico, por si te lo preguntas no hubo besos o roces sugerentes. ¡Es la primera cita! No podía darle a entender nada sexual, mucho menos intenté seducirlo y aunque hubiera querido hacerlo Crookshanks fue nuestro chaperón, No sabía que un gato pudiese actuar tan sobreprotector. Cuando accidentalmente Draco tocó mi mano, lo mordió. Tuve que curarlo y pedir un millón de disculpas. Lo invité a una caminata por el parque a modo de disculpa.

Su mano ha mejorado mucho, cada día en el ministerio le estuve llevando ungüentos. Mi cita es hoy por la tarde y voy a rezar para que no pase nada o tendré que seguir disculpándome con salidas eternamente. No es que no quiera salir con él, solo que sentirme culpable todo el tiempo me hace disfrutar menos de las salidas.

¿Cómo que te has rendido a los encantos de Daphne? Dime que no es en la dirección "S" ¿Cuáles fechorías? ¡Demonios, yo también necesito detalles!

CUÍDATE MUCHO, en serio … Hazlo.

_Hermione G._


	7. Carta 7

**Londres, 19 de febrero del año 2000**

Querida Mione:

¡Que no soy tímido! Yo hablo del amor cuando es necesario y no siempre lo es. Claro que me cuido, soy un pan de Merlín, tanto que los dragones quieren un pedazo de mí.

Sí, los hombres somos medio idiotas en cuestiones de amor, empezando por Malfoy que es el número uno y lleva la corona de rey. Bien, dejando de burlarme del susodicho hurón. Es una lástima que tu gato sea tan celoso. Pero ¿en verdad crees que haya sido un accidente? Tal vez sí quiso tocar la mano con la que lo abofeteaste y sentir otra vez el duro golpe "del amor"

¿Cita en el parque? ¿con el clima invernal de Londres? Si no atrapan un catarro será un milagro. Yo espero que esta vez no resultes enferma y de estarlo que se haga responsable dándote sopita de pollo. Tu gato odia a todo hombre que tenga intenciones románticas contigo, en cambio a mí me adora. Supongo que quiere que el hombre que ames sea capaz de tolerar un gato celoso o puede irse yendo por la chimenea.

Caer en los encantos puede tener muchos significados, no siempre tiene una connotación sexual... bueno en mi caso sí, pero esta vez me refiero a que llegué a compenetrarme con una mujer, Daphne y yo tenemos una extraña conexión mental (no me refiero a que usamos lageremancia ya que siempre tengo la mente cerrada). Es curioso que con una mirada sepamos qué hacer en cuanto a los cuidados de los dragones. Fui herido por la garra de un dragón hace unos días, no es nada grave. Me quedará una preciosa cicatriz en el abdomen.

En cuanto a fechorías, cuando aún estaba un tanto convaleciente nos colamos a las cocinas del santuario, robamos un par de alimentos. Estando herido insistían en darme un par de frutas... Sanar sin comida es igual a tratar de desinfectar una herida sin alcohol. Ya sabes que a mí me conquistan por el estómago y con ella a mi lado me sentí como un adolescente. Aunque claro luego el medimago nos atrapó y es hasta ahora que he podido escribirte, ya que estábamos castigados hasta nuevo aviso.

Cuando te cases con tu hurón no olvides que quiero ser el padrino, ni se te ocurra poner a Harry o a alguno e los amiguitos de Malfoy.

Te envío abrazos. _Charlie W._

P.D.: Fue inevitable no notar que en tu carta anterior te refieres a tu interés amoroso por su nombre, eso me dice que pronto te veré de novia.


	8. Carta 8

Londres, 29 de febrero del año 2000

Querido Charizard:

No eres tímido(?), no hablas de tus sentimientos con Daphne. Bien, no me inmiscuyo ya decidirás tú si formalizas o no, pero acepta que empiezas a tartamudear cuando se trata de decir lo que sientes.

No te burles de lo que hizo Crookshanks con la mano de Draco, mi gato me protege. No sé cuáles fueron las intenciones, no obstante puedo asegurar que le fue doloroso y ahora tiene un par de cicatrices nuevas.

Tienes la boca de un adivino, ambos nos enfermamos y tuvimos que atendernos mutuamente en mi casa. Nuestra gripe fue tal que el ministro nos ordenó reposar en casa para evitar el contagio al resto de magos. ¡Me la he pasado viviendo en compañía de Draco! Ya que no quería contagiar a sus padres y como yo vivo en compañía de mi gato... He pasado nueve días con él, he descubierto que tiene una manía por ordenar todo por tamaños, colores y formas.

Lo admito que fue una semana de aprendizaje para ambos, cuidándonos de la fiebre, dándonos pociones a la hora indicada que recetaron los sanadores, creo que en verdad llegas a conocer a alguien cuando lo tienes enfermo. Tuve que bajarle la fiebre y él lo hizo conmigo. Cada uno estaba con sus alucinaciones propias de la enfermedad, tanto que mi gato nos vigiló a ambos, ahora ama a Draco.

Tras todo eso oficialmente somos pareja, novios... No sé cómo definirlo, pero me gusta estar con él, tus consejos me han ayudado mucho.

Vaya, asó que ahora admites la "conexión mental" a eso le llaman compenetración y amor ¿sabías? ¡Oh! realmente me encanta que se gusten mutuamente y que se "diviertan" Te deseo mucho valor para continuar con tu amistad y espero que posteriormente se convierta en algo más.

Con amor y respeto.

_Hermione G_.

P.D.: Charizard es un dragón de la serie Pokémon que tanto te gustó.


	9. Invitación

**Hermione**

Draco daba vueltas a mi alrededor mientras yo escribía el nombre de mi mejor amigo en la invitación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Charizard es Charlie Weasley? — Preguntó por enésima vez.

— Sí — Asentí tras terminar de firmar la carta que acompañaba la invitación. — Ya te dije que me dio consejos para conquistar a mi Dragón.

Rio un poco tras acariciar a Crookshanks — ¿Y que raza de dragón soy?

Até la carta a la pata de _gorda_, le puse así a la lechuza que ahora está robusta.

Miré a sus hermosos ojos grises, tan hermosos como una tormenta. — Tú serías un Dragonite muy amoroso.

Él entornó los ojos y se acercó a mí en cuanto la lechuza fue a entregar mi carta.

Me abrazó por la cintura. — Me gustan tu cabello con tus rizos al natural.

— No seas coqueto, ve a escribir el nombre de tu hermana en la invitación. Si mi carta llega antes que tu lechuza va a golpearte el día de la boda. — Giré y besé su garganta. — ¿No quieres que ella te pateé el trasero en nuestro día especial, verdad?

Suspiró resignado — Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo con que Charlie sea al padrino de nuestra boda? — Ya en la carta que había enviado le aseguré a mi amigo que lo era, pero no le pregunte al novio.

— En efecto, él te dio ideas de cómo conquistar a tu dragón — Me dio un guiño y se apresuró a mi mesa para tomar una invitación que enviaría a Daphne. — Y por tu expresión de alivio sospecho que se lo prometiste sin consultarme.

— Me atrapaste.

— Ya lo sé y estoy contento con que ser el mejor buscador de Slytherin me haya dado resultados — Reímos de su chiste.

¡Me encanta ese hombre!


	10. Matrimonio

**Charlie**

Casi me da un infarto al ver a Daphne atrapar el ramo de flores que Hermione acababa de lanzar.

¡Esto iba a ser una tortura!

— ¡Eres la siguiente en casarte! — Hermione la abrazó tras girarse y me dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Ya sabía yo el significado _"¡Y el anillo para cuándo?"_

— ¡Es hora de lanzar el liguero! — Malfoy se apresuró a sacarlo de la pierna de su novia. — ¡Ahora los solteros al frente!

Me negué rotundamente, pero mis seis hermanos me empujaron. ¡Demonios! Cuidar dragones era más fácil que evadir un liguero. Malfoy lo Lanzó y me hice para atrás para evitarlo. Sin embargo, cayó sobre mi cabeza como un halo. Todos se echaron a reír e incluso yo.

— ¡Felicidades Charlie! — Ese rubio traidor se acercó para palmear mi espalda a la vez que susurraba —: No me importa si vives en unión libre con mi hermana, solo no las lastimes.

— Gracias

No está de más decir que me divertí mucho, bailé como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

— No quiero casarme — Daphne me susurró al oído en medio de un vals — Estamos bien así.

Algo en mi crujió, tal vez era mi corazón, se sentía como un rechazo — Daph... Cuando hablas así realmente quiero casarme.

Ella rio — Ese es el plan, amor.

Reuní todo el valor de Gryffindor — Me gustas mucho, y aunque pedírtelo me convierta en un asaltacunas como Remus. ¿Serías mi novia?

Un beso fue claro, su respuesta era que sí.

Ya caí, fui conquistador por ella desde que la vi, solo que he tardado mucho en reconocerlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer esta corta historia.


End file.
